This invention relates to continuous flow rotary material processing systems, and particularly to a continuous feed apparatus for cleaning, drying and grinding waste plastic. The apparatus is particularly useful for processing post consumer plastic waste material in a recycling operation.
In the past, various devices and/or methods have been used and proposed to process waste plastic for recycling. However, these devices and methods are generally complex, difficult to construct and utilize, and are inefficient to use. Specifically, such devices require batch as opposed to continuous feed. Also, those continuous feed systems which do exist have shown an inability to control flow and residence time, resulting in jamming, and incomplete washing and drying.
Despite the need for a materials processing apparatus and method in the art which overcome the limitations and problems of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an economical, efficient materials processing system which provides continuous feed and controlled flow for economical, consistent and complete washing, drying and shredding of waste materials, particularly plastic. The apparatus offers the following advantages over prior art recycling devices and methods: 1) Continuous feed rather than a batch feed; 2) complete cleaning and sanitizing of waste plastics; 3) low moisture and high purity end product; 4) scaleablity to various sizes, volumes and processing rates; and 5) adaptability to full automation.